warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blaze and The Ice
P R O L O G U E A light brown she-cat strolled along the snowy riverbank. She glanced at Silverpelt which was shining bright as ever. I should head back to camp. s''he thought. Suddenly, there was a loud splash that came from further up the river. She bolted up the bank as fast as she could. She could hear distant mewling noises and picked up the pace. Further off in the distance, She could see two small, black kits stranded on a rock in the middle of the river. She kept sprinting until she reached the kits. She slowly waded through the murky water, until only her head was above the water. Carefully, She grabbed the kits in her scruff. Then, She swam back to the bank. The two kits looked completely different. One was a thin she-cat with a snowy white pelt and the other was a muscular tom with a flame coloured pelt. The only thing the same about them was their bright green eyes. ''I’ll bring them back to camp and see what Lightningstar thinks. '' She thought as she turned to face the camp. ''Or I could become a loner and raise them on my own. She stood lost in thought, until the kits’ squeals brought her back. I’ll just bring them to camp. She told herself as she started to run back to camp. When she arrived, She was greeted by Lightningstar and two warriors, Gingerpelt and Stormpelt along with Stormpelt’s apprentice, Rosepaw. “I see you have company.” Lightningstar said calmly, nodding at the two kits. The she-cat gently put the kits down so she could speak. “I was… hunting for prey when I found these kits. I think we should keep them.” she told her clanmates. “Well, Sunclan is short on apprentices…we’ll keep them.” Lightningstar murmured. The she-cat purred happily. “''But'', Honeyflight will raise them because her kits are the same age.” Lightningstar told her. “Okay, I’ll bring them to her. ” The she-cat nodded. “One more thing” Lightningstar called as the she-cat picked up the kits and headed towards the nursery. The brown cat turned. “Don’t get too attached to them, You are our medicine cat.” Lightningstar instructed. The she-cat nodded and walked into the nursery. Honeyflight was lying in the comfy corner of the nursery as her kits suckled. “Hello, sister.” she purred, looking at the kits following her sister. “Hello, Honeyflight.” The she-cat replied. “Are these kits for me?” Honeyflight smiled. “Yes, I need you to look after them until they are apprentices.” her Sister told her. “Oh, I can look after them for their whole lives.” Honeyflight chuckled as her adopted kits slowly nestled beside her stomach. “Great. I need to go check on Echosky.” The she-cat said. “Before you go, What are their names?” Honeyflight asked. “Their names are..” The she-cat glanced at the kits. “Blazekit and Icekit.” C H A P T E R 1 COMING S00N Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content(CloudyTheDeathwing)